deliquium
by lighter-kun
Summary: [ L x Light ] He couldn't control himself so he'd take only what he needed from it... Or to be blunt: L just creeping on imprisoned!Light... it's *exactly* what you're thinking it is.


**_deliquium_**

* * *

It was way past the wee hours of the morning, but L felt no hint of exhaustion at all.

He was focused intently on the surveillance cameras displayed in front of him, bare feet fidgeting against each other. He was alone; the others had said something about using the bathroom or getting coffee but had never come back. L found it safe to assume that they more or less opted to call it a night and had went home. It _was _an ungodly hour to be awake...

Misa Amane's live feed was predictably boring. She had stopped whining about L being a pervert quite a few hours ago, and had seemingly fallen asleep in what would most likely be an uncomfortable position. Her blonde hair loomed over her face, her restrained neck against the chair.

Light Yagami however was still wide awake, hands behind his back, and hunched on the floor. His brown eyes were trained on nothing in particular and his once well polished hair was now grown out and falling across his young face, handsome even in dim light.

L bit the skin around his thumb as he felt the beginnings of twisted satisfaction arise within him. To get away with dubious methods like this was the full extent of his power, of how _easy_ his word could become law. He was the top detective in the world so he definitely _deserved_ to power-trip every now and then. Besides, the effects of the mental torture from his captives were always fun to observe...

Even if L's said captives was just an innocent looking girl and the other was... _his very first friend in his life._

"Ryuzaki?"

Light's voice was quiet, like he knew he didn't have to exert any more volume but that it would still reach the detective's hearing.

It undoubtedly did. L all but perked up at the sound of his voice. Light had not spoken since his dramatic outburst of being horribly framed.

L hit the speaker button. "Yes, Light-kun?"

"Didn't you say just a few days ago that I am your first real friend?" His voice sounded tight, as if bitterness was threatening to spill out through his words if he didn't contain it.

"Yes, that is correct," L answered without skipping a beat. "You _were _the first real friend I have ever had."

"Were...?" Light instantly caught the past particle.

"Unfortunately, Light-kun, I made no mistake in my wording of choice," L told him, just slightly mechanically. "You are my prime suspect as of right now, and the percentage that you are Kira is _very_ high..."

"Ugh," L heard Light groan in disgust or agitation or perhaps a combination of both.

His brown eyes were staring up at L through the cameras, and there was a wild sort of fire ignited in the amber irises.

"I _know _I'm not Kira," Light bit out through gritted teeth. "When I agreed to your confinement before, I wasn't thinking straight. I was _stressed._ You've got to trust me on that, Ryuzaki. I'm thinking perfectly clear now and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove you wrong. So just tell me what I can do to make you believe me...!"

L hesitated, finger off the speaker button.

Light sounded disturbingly _desperate, _all but on the verge of breaking down_._. He was a complete 180 from the Light L had known, interacted with, and even slightly bickered with. Something was definitely different about the teenager. Hours earlier, in the span of five seconds it seems, his whole demeanor had changed abruptly. It was so _strange_... L had no idea what was really going on unless Light had suddenly lost his memories... but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

L nibbled at his finger again.

To see such a submissive almost wanton Light practically begging for L to believe him... asking L what he had to _do_... for him - it handed over such overwhelming control to the detective. It was even _more_ power and L could feel it rouse sadistic feelings within him. He wanted to will them away, but at the same time - it wasn't like there was anyone around, so if he _were_ to do anything right now... no one would witness it at all.

On top of that, he was aware he was reaching his limit about his _other_ emotions as well - he couldn't deny his unhealthy attraction for the younger boy that went _beyond_ friendship.

"Ryuzaki?" Light's voice rang out. "L?"

It was somewhat disturbing but not altogether surprising how the simple sound of his real name coming from the boy's lips, could automatically send an intense rush of heat straight to L's body.

_No..._ L thought, _I'm getting -_ he gave a quick glance to the obvious bulge in his jeans. _This is such an unacceptable reaction from my body…However...? What is there to do except indulge in it? Either way, it is the fastest way to get rid of it._

"Get some sleep, Light-kun." L abruptly commanded at the same time he decided that he was going to do it.

"No!" Light sounded resolute about his defiance, his cry slightly high pitched. "How can I possibly sleep right now, Ryuzaki? Tell me. It's impossible!"

L shifted on the chair, spreading his legs a little wider, one leg leaning against the chair's arm rest. The move was made if only to relieve the discomfort pressed up against his jeans. He hissed as he cupped a hand over it, as if the irritation directed towards it would make it go away but the heat from his touch only made it worst.

"Please just be quiet, Light-kun…" L warned flippantly over the speaker, dark eyes watching the teenagers every move.

Light had gotten to his knees, to further stare down the camera. L's eyes took in the submissive position and he felt another rush of arousal at the onslaught of inappropriate thoughts. To have power over someone like _Light_ who was not only attractive but just as intelligent as L, was wildly getting to his head, to his body, _in between his legs_. It was manifesting and overwhelming him in a swell of heat and perversion.

"No no no no! I won't be quiet!" Light cried, shaking the bangs from his face. "L, how could you do this to me? The way you accuse me actually hurts... I really thought... we were _friends_."

The genuine look of betrayal across the boy's face looked too real to be a lie or an extremely impressive drama act. L bit his lip. Was Light really just one hell of an actor or was he actually telling the truth?

"We will be when you prove your innocence," L said calmly, one hand alternating between squeezing and releasing over himself just to ease the pressure. Damn it, he just wanted to tell Light to do things just to further heighten his sickly aroused state. Logic definitely flew through the window when one had an extremely tempting ... very pretty… suspect begging on his knees via camera.

"Innocence..." Light echoed, as he slowly lay across the cell floor on his side, facing L still.

The position caused his body to be presented in a way that could only be describe as provocative however unintentionally it was delivered. The curves of the slender boy's body oozed sex appeal. His black long sleeve shirt had hitched up, exposing just inches of smooth-looking skin of his slim waist that enticingly led down to somewhat shapely hips which was undeniably sexy and rare on a boy.

L held his breath at the sight, letting his gaze drift upwards past the expanse of the teenager's body over and over. He eyed the creamy skin of his exposed neck, and licked his lips.

"What kind of 'innocence' do you want me to prove...?" Light asked in a quiet voice, biting at his bottom lip.

L couldn't take it anymore.

He wrapped his hand completely around his hard-on. He gave a tentative pump, and instantly hissed at the feel of friction against his confined erection.

He was _so _hard and he had barely even touched it…

He didn't normally do this this kind of thing... but only because nothing ever turned him on _this_ **badly**.

He considered it a good thing - it meant this wouldn't take long, and he could get back to interrogating Light as if nothing like this had ever happened.

Hell, he could interrogate Light even _while _he was doing it... that would seem to up the ante in an immoral yet disturbingly tempting way.

L was breathing somewhat heavily when he spoke next.

"You should know what innocence I want from you, Light-kun..."

He was trying hard to maintain his normal voice but it was tricky to accomplish while he was stroking himself off.

Light looked like he noticed the difference and he shot his gaze back to the camera.

"I should but the way you say it makes me unsure…" He said slowly, squinting his eyes even though there was no way he was going to be able to see L through the camera. "Maybe you should make what you want a little more _obvious."_

L accidentally gripped himself a little too tight in surprise at how quick Light was able to pick up on his suspicious behavior.

He let out an involuntary gasp and quickly sunk teeth into his lips to stop it, but it was too late though - Light had heard it instantly.

"Ryuzaki?" He paused then his eyes narrowed, head lifting slightly off the floor. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," L replied, a little too quickly and his tone way defensive.

"You're breathing so _loud_," Light pointed out slowly.

"No, I am not," L denied, with a slight gasp as he continued his ministrations on himself.

"L…" Light sounded hesitant but a bit concerned as well. "…Are you _okay_?"

"Y-yeah..."

L realized his reply was even more of a hint that he wasn't okay, just too breathy and informal but he couldn't bring himself to care that much right now.

Light getting an idea of what he was doing just turned him on even more, and he felt painfully hard within his jeans now. He finally shoved his hand down his pants to grip at himself with heated desperation. He bit at his lip harder, his eyes transfixed on Light's body and the perverse possibilities of what he could _do_ to it - what he _wanted_ to do to it, the different ways he could divulge in doing it as well the number of times he could do it over and over -

"What are you doing?" Lights voice was tinged in a mix of awe and disbelief and L stroked himself faster, and he groaned from the sensation. He could only hope it could pass for one of irritation, instead of something dripping with sexual pleasure.

"_Light-kun_..." L panted. There were no other words in his mind but it's not like he was even trying to answer Light's questions - he was just trying to get himself off.

"Yes...?"

Light had turned to slightly lie on his back, his hips still at a very seductive angle and his shirt had only risen higher. More skin was exposed and the boy was doing _nothing_ about it.

L gritted his teeth, "Light-kun... _ah_ - "

Dark eyes widened as Light parted one thigh, lifting it slowly. It was casual perhaps because his legs were aching from the days in a cell, but at the same time L couldn't help but feel as though it could also be interpreted as an invitation, as Light spreading his legs for L…

_"Fuck,"_ L actually swore as he realized he was close, the image of Light like that seriously _doing_ it for him.

I _am _a pervert, L thought as he worked himself faster, and he felt precum warm against his finger tips.

"Ryuzaki… are you going tell me or not?" Light prompted again. "By the sounds you're making, I can't tell if you're mad or annoyed or just… _frustrated_. I have no idea what you're even doing..."

_"- I am not doing anything._" L hissed sharply, gnawing on his lip, head lowered. Light's voice was adding to L's highly aroused state, and he wanted him to keep talking.

Breathing in short gasps, he peered at Light's screen through his black bangs. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. L licked at his lips before biting on the wet skin as he felt himself literally seconds away from coming.

His fingers slipped at his erratic movements, slick with the mix of sweat and precum and he tightened his grip around his cock to keep the delicious friction. The heated pleasure was escalating and was L was panting hard, pumping himself even _harder -_ faster - and he felt his stomach tightened, the coiled heat _unbearable_ -

"L..."

- his real name from Light's lips _again_ and the detective was reaching his limit -

"Let's make a deal. Go here and just show me what you're doing... I'll give you my innocence if you _come_ right now."

L was glad he was able to bite back the uncharacteristic curse word hanging on the edge of his tongue as he came _hard._ He rode out his orgasm, squeezing his eyes shut, and falling back against the chair, boneless. The suggestiveness of Light's statement had made him _lose_ it.

The moments passed and L was still breathing hard.

He hadn't replied to Light because way past the wee hours of the morning, alone in the dark room, L finally felt exhaustion. Feelings of shame of what he had just did and about _who_ began to surface...

He quickly shut off the monitor not wanting to see anymore of Light Yagami tonight.

Exhaustion… that was the inevitable result of emotions and feelings. They were nothing but weapons that once someone L liked obtained, could be used against him and suck out all of his energy.

This unwanted passion was worthless and would lead to nothing but self-destruction. The alarming fact that L felt it toward someone who was most likely a serial killer hell bent on ruling the world? It was _horrifying_. To focus the most personal control L had – physically and emotionally - when he himself was the world acclaimed epitome of justice, to someone like _that_?

It just wouldn't do.

He had no choice.

He'd discard the troublesome feelings, the way-past-friendly longing, and the questionable desire to just be close.

However...

He would keep the reason for it.

He would _keep_ Light Yagami within his grasp, because if he discarded that - he would lose _more_ than just control.

* * *

**author's note:**  
i edited the hell out of this! I'm not too sure about continuing it, but... I AM TEMPTED XD


End file.
